Submission
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Falling for the greatest monster in Ikebukoro? Oh please, it's Namie we're talking about. But even if something as stupid as this idea would happen, Namie would solve it her style. Not as light as it sounds. Read and review :)


Submission

Namie sat in the armchair, her stoic face motionless as she listened to her annoying and egoistic boss. Izaya didn't even care weather she listened or not, he just wanted her to be there, and sit. And with that suffer. He knew exactly well how irritated Miss Yagiri was due to his sudden idea of 'talking a little'. She had a family meeting that evening, but now she wouldn't make it in time, more, she wouldn't be able to go at all. And he loved her detained anger and frustration.

* * *

Izaya called impatiently out for her. She was supposed to bring his coffee moments ago.  
" Namie-san, I'm sure it's not the proper way of service. Making the costumer wait will lead to bankruptcy."  
" I'm just a secretary, not a waitress." she answered her voice neutral yet arrogant the same time. He chuckled.  
" How would you know if I decided to order you to start a little cafe shop the next time?"  
" I hope you have better things to do than that."  
" How naive, Namie-san. This would be your big chance, maybe even Seiji would spend more time with you." Izaya smirked.  
Namie let out an irritated and tired sigh, and left the room.

* * *

" You know acting like a frozen doll will never work if you want your dear brother to notice you."  
" And again, when did I ask for your help in anything?"  
" Let me kindly remind you, that if it wasn't for me, you would be probably in jail or rather six feet under somewhere in the unknown side of our lovely town."  
His smile was more like a threat than a normal sign of joking. It was a rare sight, hence Izaya barely smiled, smirks were more like him.  
He watched the raven women walk out of the room without a word. His smile just widened.

* * *

" Naaamie-saaan... I'm bored...Let's play something."  
" I don't recall playing with you to be in the list of the parts of my job as a secretary."  
" But obedience is there, therefore even if you cannot read it there, you have to." Izaya smirked. The raven-haired women grunted quietly and sat next to him as he demanded with his hands.  
" How about you tell me a joke, and if I like it, I will let you go?"  
" Are you serious?" her dead-like eyes tried to pierce him, with the smallest success possible.  
" I'm always serious, Namie-chan. But I feel like we will be here for all night. I like the idea." his smirk widened.

* * *

" I could say I'm amused, Namie-san."  
" What again?" she sighed as she turned her chair to face her boss, who continued to stare out the large window, without looking at her.  
" It's almost half hour that your work shift ended, yet here you are, diligently typing on your computer, doing my work, by your free will only. May I think you like to work here?"  
" Don't think that much of yourself. I just want to finish everything properly, and I would have been able to do so, if some large kid hadn't decided that he needed a full house cleaning right away." she turned back to her work.  
The silence filled the dark and grinding atmosphere between the two again. Only her fingers made a little calming noise as she typed on the keyboard.  
Suddenly a cold, large hand with long slim fingers caught Namie's hands, stopping the movement. Izaya bent down to whisper in her ears and see her shudder.  
" I'm still confused Namie-san, since it's not the first time you stay here after work, imitating to do your job. Should I think you have some sort of disguising feeling towards me now as well, just like towards your dear Seiji? Or should I be afraid and ready when you want to kill me? Either way I'm amused and confused."  
She could feel his smirk, even if he was behind her. It disguised her more. Touching him was one of the most horrible thing in her job, but knowing his little movements without thinking was just desperate. She loathed this very moment and wished she could forget for the next day.

* * *

She couldn't. And he knew it. He played with her, calculating her reactions and pulling her strings just as he wanted. Not always of course, she was Yagiri Namie, the cool-minded women of Ikebukoro, but she started to fall for him.  
Him? Not really. For her fantasies. It wasn't as bad as one would think, she just imagined little things, little harmless and warm moment, a smile, a hug, a nice and honest word. Just what she did for years only difference it was now Izaya and not her brother Seiji.  
How much she hated and loathed this. She wanted them to end, but the thought, images and longing remained stubbornly. So she played along, cursing herself to be so weak.

* * *

He enjoyed these little teasing, he saw her eyes, and the thought behind them. He know what she wanted exactly, but never gave her anything, only when she wasn't prepared at all. His hand stayed next to hers for a little longer, he would purposely brush his arms to hers if he walked past her, sometimes even play with her hair just to play with her mind. Once even hug her by surprise and after that blame it on Christmas as the so called holiday of love and caring.  
He was more than amused. Even longing for more, her face was the same as always, if not tired than before, her responses never failed to be as irritated and witty than before, her style didn't change either. She was perfect at hiding her desires. No wonder her brother never noticed a thing. Poor guy, he could had have really great times. But Izaya was glad he hadn't have. Now he could have it all. And have it he did.

* * *

Namie sat in the armchair reading an old book, absent mindedly, gazing the same page for the forth minute now. Izaya was late. He went out to make a deal with some idiot again, and probably encounter Shizuo in the process, but even if he did he would be back for now.  
She turned the page. Was she really worried for him? That couldn't be. Just no. She would never admit.  
Almost two hours later the door opened and Izaya floundered inside the apartment. She looked up and lazily closed the book. He was smirking. Or at least he wanted to. But for now it was just a weak and surprisingly honest smile. Then he collapsed to the floor without warning.  
She hurried to him, bent down and turned him to his side. Without a word she started to look over his body for serious injuries.  
" How heartwarming Namie-chan. You worry for my wellbeing?"  
" You can't pay my check if you die because of a careless fight."  
" How cold. I'm hurt." he chuckled faintly.  
" Could you stop moving so I can do my work?"  
" I can't recall hiring you as my doctor."  
" I can't recall being your housemaid either, yet I _have to_ be."  
" Does it mean you do this because you care for me?"  
" I know you better than to think if you don't ask for something, you won't blame me later if I don't do it either."  
" Smart girl... Is that a smile I caught on your lips?" he teased her but with such a weak voice her heart started racing. So she simply got up to get everything she needed to treat his injuries. And to calm herself down.  
' He's just a jerk. He would never really care. And he knows. And he uses this against me. He's a jerk. The biggest of them all. A handsome jerk non the less, but a monster in return. He's heartless. So am I. End of story.'  
And with that she returned with the first aid kit and her normal stoic face. She started to bandage him without a word. He let her do it, smiling nicely, warmer than ever.  
When she finished and helped him up, and helped him laying down the couch as well. When he was resting comfortably she got up to leave, but his hand stopped her. She turned back with a question in her eyes.  
He pulled her hand closer and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her finger. She stood there once again glad her hair was that long so she could hide her face beneath it.  
They stayed like this for a long moment then she slid her hand from his and left the apartment.

* * *

He knew she was his now, and his only. Even if she acted the same as always he owned her. Just like everyone in this city, _his_ city. Yet she wasn't that boring as he imagined she would be. She was yet again the same when she started to work for him. Stoic, cold, irritated and sarcastic, never fail to response in a clever way, and never showing her real thoughts or feelings.  
And she was his toy now. He knew exactly well it's easy to control people but to get her this easily was beyond imagination. It was only a matter of time when she would start to act differently. And he was looking forward to that moment.

* * *

She couldn't decide whom to loath more: him or herself to be this idiot.  
She wanted this to stop. She would never be his puppet. Not on her watch. If fate is against her she will solve this problem. In her style. And she will win in this cruel game where she can only lose. Either her life or her mind. She lost her mind already, and she'll probably lose her life too. But not without a fight. Oh no. She's more prideful than that. _SHE_ will decide about it.  
If she gives any chance to him, he will tear her apart with his sadistic cracking smirk on his face. So she has to be really careful.

* * *

" Naamie-saan! Guess whom did I see on the roads!" Izaya opened the door with a huge smirk on his face dancing around. " That's right it was your lovely little brother who never cares to speak to you, your beloved Seiji." he laughed. "He was with his fake girlfriend, eating ice-cream romantically. They were really lovely to watch." Izaya sat down arms throw wide open to the back of the couch. " Namie-san, it's rude not to answer when someone tells you a story."  
No response. No movement. The man listened for a moment, but he was the only one in the apartment.  
" Namie-san are you playing with me? A little hide and seek? How cute... would it be, if you happened to be a 5-year-old child. Sad news, you're a grown up adult. And I'm starving so please come out." his voice was playful.  
" All right I'm comiiing!" Izaya announced cheerfully and started to look for his secretary. He searched through the kitchen, the working room, his bedroom and the guestroom leaving the bathroom for the last one.  
" Iiii found youuuu!" he shut the doors open and exclaimed happily. Then his smile faded a little.

In the bath she lied, her eyes closed, her hair graciously falling down on her shoulders, her hand cold, one used syringe left next to her on the floor. Her face was cold, stoic and beautiful. A little note waiting patiently to be read between her elegant fingers.  
Izaya took the note:

 _I'm not a toy._

* * *

 _A.N. Hello everyone, thank you for reading it, it means a lot. Very first story for this abnormal but lovable fandom, favorite character of all time is Namie :) and Celty, and Shizuo, and Erika and Walker, and all of them. Even Seiji O.o :D  
So hope you like it. If it wasn't too clear Namie killed herself. Pride and stuff. Any remark or idea popping up in your head please send it, reviews also welcomed :)  
Characters are not mine nor some idea of the story-line.  
Have a nice day :)  
_


End file.
